narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jei Hanto
Jei Hanto (ジェイ・ハント) is a member of the legendary Uchiha and Hanto clan. He is the son of the Criminal Mastermind Gurai who never wanted any of his children to become a Shinobi. This was always a dream of Jei's but he never knew he possessed such chakra and a great physical prowess he had a dream and it was to be the strongest ninja in his village.Through his membership in Team Etsuya, he surpassed expectations shining among his teammates but also being so unserious it was laughable. He had mastered the firestyle ninjutsu which was his favourite jutsu as a genin. Background Born in the hidden mist village to Kurea Uchiha and Gurai Hanto. He was feared just from his bloodline alone and it was made clear that he was never to join the academy as it would simply be pointless. Jei was of course disheartened but his parents were glad as they know the shinobi life is too dangerous for Jei. He had a nice peaceful childhood all up to the point of his 8th birthday a massive war had ignited in the mist village thousands were killed including Jei's two childhood friends 'Hayashi' (the cute girl that had high potential) and 'Oyama' (not the most attractive kid but he had large amounts of chakra). He was with them up until there deaths where he was forced to run and hide. He knew he would die otherwise. He ran to his home to see it burned down nobody inside. Jei was sure his family was dead this broke him he escaped the mist village. Homeless and no food in his system he still would smile begging for food but nobody wanted anything to do with him he was a outsider that was somewhat feared. Jei was so tired and constantly complained until he realised it did him no good. He collapsed by the Konoha gates where he would be picked up by high level jonin. The were unsure to leave him or accept him. This news got to the hokage at the time 'Hiruzen Sarutobi' he fed Jei treated him like a son. Jei was ecstatic and bubbling with excitement and had finally felt accepted and he would join the academy. He struggled to make friends it was almost like he cared about that more than anything but once he was introduced and the kids found out about his birth village the hidden mist they feared him. He never gave up on making friends the only kids that didn't take notice nor cared about his past was Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru. Jei was almost always found with Naruto as they shared a similar struggle but was never teamed with him instead it was these other two kids 'Izumo' and 'Kimi' The Team was trained under Etsuya sensei a rather strict sensei he was described as. Personality Jei is as funny as they come he can make you laugh at the worst times and often this affects how he performs but he somehow always comes out on top. He's resilient too not too mention he's loyalty is second to none he will defend his comrades in whatever circumstance. He isn't the smartest child when it comes to written exams and pretty much anything to do with a pen and a book but when it comes to the physical activities he's ability to prove his knowledge is incredible and you can see it's been inherited from his father. He's almost always in a good determined mood and its very rare to see him upset nobody in the village understands how a child that grew up with such pain in his life can still smile. However he turns very serious when he see's his comrades severely hurt or critically injured and this shows a different side to Jei this is clearly inherited from his Uchiha blood from his mother. Jei is very loyal to the hidden leaf for accepting him and allowing him to fulfil his dream unlike the hidden mist where he was never to step foot in the academy. He has a deep hatred for the mist village for letting him witness his two best friends deaths and having to abandon his family. Jei often gets annoyed and angry when people call him the blood mist village kid and will do anything to prove he is not that kid he used to get so upset when people found out about his past because they would often tease him or give dirty looks however it never discouraged him. He's quite the flirt when he wants to but of course the girls are usually too scared of him or fantasising over Sasuke so he never gets lucky with the females but Jei isn't too bothered just as long as he's strength is improving he's happy. Appearance Jei grew up pretty small and was never the tallest kid but he soon caught up growing around the average male height. He has a olive skin tone, long brown hair and green eyes - a mixture of his fathers abilities but definitely looks like his mother more. He keeps his hair braided but can be seen without it braided when he isn't on any missions. In Part I, Jei wore a high collared black jacket, black cargo pants with his weapons to his left thigh, black sandals and he kept his headband tied on his head it's his favourite edition to his clothes. The jacket is similar to his mother keeping the Uchiha crest on the back. Category:DRAFT